


Understanding

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: A small, quick one-shot. Dialogue-based.Ian and Logan have a discussion about roles in the mindscape.~Set in Dimension 3.~





	Understanding

Ian sighed and shoved his papers aside as he heard a knock on the bedroom door. Getting up to go see who it was, he raised an eyebrow upon seeing Logan standing there. "Logan?"

  
"Hello Ian, may I come in? I wish to speak with you," Logan stated.

  
Glancing between his desk and the other side, Ian shrugged and let him in. "Sit wherever you want," he said, walking over to a beanbag chair in the corner. Once Logan was sitting on the desk chair, Ian spoke up again. "So what do you want to talk about?"

  
Clearing his throat, Logan looked directly at him. "I have a question about your role as Insanity."

  
Ian tensed at this, not wanting to dwell on his old moniker. "What about it?"

  
This didn't go unnoticed by Logan and he paused, "I apologize - I did not mean to dredge up unpleasant memories, Ian."

  
"...Whatever. Just ask your question," Ian commanded, sitting back in the chair.

  
"Of course. Well, my question is - what exactly _do_ _you do_? Your previous actions before your reformation fit in with the role. But now...?"

  
"That's the reason I _don't_ put stock into those titles anymore," Ian said firmly.

  
"What?" Logan asked, looking confused.

  
"Yeah, maybe back when we first appeared that meant something but _not now_ ," Ian explained. "Think about it - none of us are those stereotypes anymore. Virgil isn't _just_ constantly anxious anymore, you're not strictly " _nothing but facts_ " anymore - and _don't_ even try to deny it - the list goes on."

  
"But what about Thomas?" Logan asked, "We came from his mind to serve as guidance for him."

  
"Which we _still_ do. We've just...become _our own people_ in the process. Same can be said about the figments - they started as characters Thomas came up with for Vine and the Shorts but they've become their own people as well," Ian pointed out.

  
"...I still don't think I entirely understand," Logan admitted.

  
Ian sighed, "Look at it like this then - Thomas can still function normally now when we're _not_ in the mindscape, right?"

  
Logan nodded, "...Yes. Our previous two undertakings have proven that."

  
"Exactly. We _still_ have a job of guiding him but there's _no_ need for us to be in the mindscape at all times, strictly following those old roles and denying ourselves of _who we are_ , because he's long since reached that point of independence," Ian explained before adding with an amused look, "Or as Patton might say - his kiddo is all grown up."

  
"He would say something along those lines," Logan said, trying to downplay the smile on his face.

  
"So do you understand better now?" Ian asked.

  
Logan nodded his head, "Yes, I do believe so."

  
Ian finally began to relax, "Good. Now, you got any other questions?"

  
"Just one," Logan said, glancing at the mess of papers on the desk, "I know that you are keeping your project a secret so I won't pry about that specifically. I am just curious if you have made any progress."

  
Ian slumped down further in the chair, "I think? _Hopefully_. Gonna start work on a potential prototype and go from there."

  
"I see," Logan replied, standing up and walking towards the door. "Well then, I do not want to keep you from your work any further. Thank you for your time, Ian."

  
"Yeah, no problem," Ian called after him. Once he was gone, he got up and walked over to his desk.

  
"Time to get to work I suppose."


End file.
